11 segundos
by H.Cahill
Summary: 11 segundos para dizer adeus. O que você faria? É com essa dúvida que o nosso personagem se depara, em uma realidade alternativa do mundo, onde as trinta e nove pistas não existem. É bem clichê, e provavelmente muitas pessoas já escreveram algo do tipo, mas e daí? Se não tiver nada para fazer, eu peço que leia.
1. Prólogo curto

**Muito bem, quem já ouviu a música A Thousand Years levanta a mão \o/ (se houver alguém lendo essa joça há grande chance de ter ouvido). Bem, eu adoro a música, meu péssimo gosto musical está melhorando, como podem ver, e estou a ouvindo enquanto escrevo isso. Minha intenção inicial para esta fic é ser triste, coisa que pretendo fazer. This is the prologue. **

* * *

Ano de 2016 – 12 de abril – Em algum lugar de Boston

Amy Cahill estava empolgada. Quase como se borboletas ocupassem seu coração. O professor falara que eles trabalhariam com uma antiguidade asteca (a qual para sua chateação ele não revelara qual, Amy odiava surpresas) e seu namorado a levaria para um encontro naquela noite, ele estivera em uma viajem de negócios com o pai há uma semana e ela já começava a sentir saudades.

Ela voltou-se para atravessar a rua, o Rio Charles estava especialmente brilhante neste dia, radiante, era a palavra correta, e logo depois ficava a Universidade de Boston, atrás da ponte que levava o nome da mesma, ela só precisava atravessar a rua.

E ela começou a atravessar...naquele momento borboletas agoniadas realmente pousaram em seu coração.

* * *

**Mais da metade do capitulo se constitui de comentário. Pergunta: É obvio para você o que aconteceu? Não? Sim? Tanto faz só manda review, please.**


	2. Prólogo - Ian

**Existe dois prologos nesta história e não, eu não bebi água da privada.**

* * *

Ian Kabra abriu o celular para ligar para sua namorada. Era o novo modelo da Apell, o IFinger 3fh **(totalmente do nada, sabe-se lá que tipo de tecnologia vai ser usada em 2016, e sim eu inventei uma parodia). **Sua aula deveria acabar em uma hora. Então, ele viu, nas chamadas perdidas estava o nome de uma conhecida, ou até amiga. Uma pessoa que ele costumava a chamar de mãe desde quando começara a sair com sua namorada, há quatro anos. Certo, eles namoravam a bastante tempo, e seus amigos caçoavam dele há cerca de pelo menos dois.

Hope Cahill. Ela havia deixado uma mensagem no correio de voz quando percebera que ele ainda estava nas nuvens, no avião de volta para a América. Para uma senhora de 56 anos, Hope Cahill parecia ter mais trinta e poucos, energética e com quase nenhuma ruga, ela ainda viajava pelo mundo com o marido, ambos rindo. Mas naquela mensagem ela não estava rindo.

- Ian, sua voz chorosa dizia – ela ainda permanecia forte, mesmo chorando – A Amy... Ela...

Alguns segundos depois, Ian Kabra soltou seu celular no chão do aeroporto, deixando que ele se espatifasse e saiu correndo desesperado, sem nem mesmo pegar suas malas e sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas que derramavam dos seus olhos.

Ele simplesmente empurrou um pobre passageiro que entrava num táxi após passar pelo controle aduaneiro, amaldiçoando o fato de não ter nascido no Estados Unidos, e seu carregado sotaque britânico que fez com que o taxista levasse um tempo para compreender seu pedido curto e grosso.

- Massachusetts General Hospital – ele ordenou.


	3. Conte-me uma história

**Pessoas desejarão me matar. Eu queria agradecer pelas reviews. E sim, a partir de hoje até o final dessa fic eu adicionarei água da privada na minha dieta (o gosto é maravilhoso, só não provem para comprovar! :) ). Certo, é para ser uma história longa, por incrível que pareça.**

* * *

Ian entrou na sala. Ele odiava hospitais, nunca tivera um ente querido internado em um, a não ser seu avô, que falecera quando era muito criança para recordar, mas mesmo assim odiava. A atmosfera de doença, tristeza. Ele nunca imaginara ver Amy em hospital, ou melhor, imaginara, no entanto não naquela área e sim em uma cheia de felicidade onde a luz de uma nova vida iniciava. Ela era alegre demais para pertencer a um, para estar em um.

Mesmo assim, nada lhe impedira que ela estivesse ali, deitada em uma cama com soro e sangue ligados ao seu braço, com uma parafernália de objetos para medir quanto tempo lhe restava. Seria de se imaginar que ela estaria com a mascara de oxigênio no rosto, porém um medico a tirava.

Hope Cahill estava sentada do lado da cama, segurando a mão da filha e falando com ela, o marido, Arthur Trent estava de mãos dadas com ela, também segurando a mesma mão. Daniel Cahill estava em um canto da sala, não chorava, na verdade não tinha nenhuma emoção em sua expressão, ele simplesmente não acreditava. A mãe e o pai falavam alguma coisa, mas nada chegava aos ouvidos de Ian, pois ele só conseguia ver Amy.

Ela estava consciente. Tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto, mas ele percebia através dos olhos embaçados que ela forçava. Seu corpo sangrava mais que a bolsa de sangue conseguia repor. Hematomas em seu belo rosto e por todo o resto. Sangue seco se misturava om fresco. Ela tinha os ossos quebrados, com uma rápida olhada para o lado ele viu um raio-x. Ossos fraturados por todo o corpo, penetrando na carne e inclusive em órgãos vitais. Ele não podia crer como ela estava viva. Como aguentara quase duas horas, fora isso que dissera Hope no telefone.

Quando sentou-se ao seu lado ela olhou para a mãe e para o pai, e depois para o irmãozinho. Ele compreendia que tudo estava acontecendo conforme ela queria. Ela era forte, bem mais forte que da primeira vez que ele a vira, aos dez anos, mesmo quando ela tinha catorze era tímida. Mas agora se tornara uma guerreira. Ela moveu os lábios e o som alcançou seus ouvidos um pouco depois.

- Por favor - ela pediu para a familia de sangue e eles começaram a se levantar. Ela não queria que eles a vissem em seus últimos momentos, não daquele jeito. Pela primeira vez Ian prestou atenção no que outra pessoa dizia, parecia ser importante.

Era um médico quem falava.

- Ela queria que a primeira família saísse - informa. - Mas pediu que o senhor Kabra ficasse. Nós não faremos nada, pois não há nada para ser feito, sinto muito, mas ela está em condições que não podemos acender uma luz sobre a situação. Ela já foi anestesiada, por isso não sente dor, mas implorou para ficar consciente.

Ian assentiu. Estava claro como o dia que imundava a sala com a luz do sol, porém por algum motivo parecia o lugar mais escuro do mundo. Ela teria de deixá-lo.

- Quanto tempo? - Ian pergunta.

- Cinco minutos. Mais ou menos.

-E lembre de desligar os aparelhos - disse Amy, como se fosse a coisa mais importante ali que ela não estivesse ligada em aparelhos.

A porta se fechou e Ian ouviu o choro desatado atrás da porta, ele sentou-se ao lado da amada. Não acreditando.

-Eu não posso crer - ele falou, as mãos entre a cabeça, as lágrimas pingavam de seus olhos em desespero total, ele não conseguia. Não entedia porque deveria ser o único ali. Seu nariz não respirava.

Ele não queria estar ali. Não queria estar ao lado de Amy ali, estupidamente. Gostaria de carregá-la em seu colo como um dia fizera. Como aquilo fora acontecer? Aquele era para ser o dia perfeito. Ele chegaria no aeroporto e iria até o campus da universidade de Boston. Ian a rodaria em seus braços no momento que a visse e juraria nunca mais abandoná-la. Eles passariam o dia juntos. Ele iria levá-la para ver o mais incrivel lugar que encontrara em Boston e para o lugar em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ele a levaria para jantar e depois...

Como isso foi acontecer? Onde tudo deu errado? Onde esse sonho se tornou um pesadelo do qual não há saída?

Uma mão tocou a sua, fraca e cadavérica mais ainda assim gentil. Ele beijou sua mão e sentiu o corpo da namorada começar a tremer. Levantou os olhos para ver qual era o problema, ela chorava.

As lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto manchavam o lençol já sujo de sangue e ao mesmo tempo limpavam seu rosto. Desespero, ela estava angustiada tanto quanto ele. Uma pedra acertou seu coração mais uma vez e ele sentiu que os ferimentos de Amy começavam a se abrir em seu corpo também. Ele esquecera ela! Aqueles era seus últimos segundos, o tempo se arrastava mas ao mesmo tempo se esgotava.

- Eu não quero morrer Ian! Não quero deixá-lo! Por quê? Por que não estava prestando atenção? Por que tinha de estar tão distraída - ela se desmanchava em lágrimas. - E se existir vida pós morte? Reencarnação? Eu nunca me encontrarei com você?

Ian tinha vontade de abraçá-la, mas sabia que se fizesse isso só a machucaria ainda mais. Ele segurava sua mão contra o rosto, contudo sabia que não bastaria.

- Não é preciso chorar. Mesmo se existir vida pós-morte você me encontrará. Sabe o por quê? Porque estarei sempre ao seu lado. Eu a seguirei para todo sempre, sempre um passo atrás de você, mas você estará andando de costas, virada para mim, sempre esperando eu alcançá-la. E um dia eu irei. Prometo.

Ele beijou sua mão, seu braço.

- Conte-me uma história, Ian. Uma história de amor.

Ian a beijou. Deveria faltar menos de um minuto. Dez segundos, talvez? Um pouco mais? Ele não sabia, mas o tempo parou para que ele contasse a história através do beijo. Um beijo de lembranças.

**Se eu estiver viva para escrever o próximo capitulo, não deverá demorar muito. Caso contrário concluam que eu fui morta por fãs. Eu realmente vou fazer o que dever ter passado pela cabeça de vocês. Sim, eu sou maluca. E me mande uma review se leu, por favor, eu preciso saber quantas pessoas mais no mundo passarão a me odiar.**


	4. O que a Neve traz

**Vai parecer estranho, talvez até bizarro. Nesse mundo, as trinta e nove pistas nunca existiram e a familia Cahill é só uma familia rica comum (a certo, alguém pode argumentar que familias ricas não são comuns, mas são mais comuns do que uma familia de superdotados, não são?). Todos os persongens que estariam vivos se não fosse a caçada as pistas estão vivos, inclusive o casal Romeu e Julieta de 39 Clues. A Grace morreu do coração já, todavia em 2010 na minha história, aos 81 anos (e sim, eu estou culpando a caçada por seu cancêr ter piorado tanto tão rápido).**

* * *

Ian lembrou-se da primeira vez que a vira, fora a tanto tempo que ele só conseguira recordar o quê Hope lhe contara nas primeiras vezes, no entanto agora lembrava duto detalhadamente. Eles tinham seis anos. Faltava uma semana para o Natal de 2000. Seus pais haviam sido convidados para a festa de natal de Grace Cahill, com quem tinham um longo histórico no comércio da arte. A mansão Cahill estava mergulhada em um sonho infinito de neve, pelo o que vira em fotos.

Sua irmãzinha segurava sua mão com firmeza, aos três anos ela parecia um anjinho. Ian mantinha uma distancia respeitosa dos pais, sua mãe em um vestido longo e negro e enrolada em um casaco longo de pele branca, as costas do terno de seu pai nunca lhe pareceram tão indimitadoras como naquele dia. Aquele não era um Natal alegre, era um Natal de negócios.

No salão da mansão havia centenas de pessoas, um coquetel. Ele já participara daqueles envetos desde muito jovem, mas agora compreendia que tudo ali era burocracia. Conversando agradavelmente com um casal, havia uma mulher ruiva e elegante, extremamente bonita, mas Ian jamais diria isso na frente de sua mãe. E um homem de sorriso agradável, que não fingia simpatia, ele era simpático. Sua mãe andava na direção deles e Ian decidiu segui-la, carregando a irmã junto.

- Oh, Hope querida! - diz Isabel com falsa simpatia. Ela beija os dois lados de sua bochecha, um beijo no ar. - Como vai?

- Olá, Isabel - responde a outra, Ian percebeu que a mãe não lhe agradava e o sorriso no rosto do homem ao seu lado desapareceu. - Não sabia que minha mãe lhe convidara.

Claramente era mentira, mas sua mãe não notou, ou ignorou.

- Foi muito generoso da parte de Grace Cahill me convidar! - exclama a mãe de Ian, mentindo.

- Fico feliz que reconheça.

Uma garotinha chamou a mulher ruiva. Ela deveria ter a idade de Ian, ele se lembra de ter perguntado quem era aquela menina, que interrompia a conversa de sua mãe. Um garoto da idade de Natalie também estava ali, o cabelo loiro-escuro e os olhos cor de jade da irmã, ele não vestia um terno como Ian, mas sim apenas um pullover marrom e bege e calça de um tecido grosso também bege.

A garota tinha os cabelos um pouco mais escuros que o da mulher, mas era igualmente bonita. Os olhos brilhavam e a pele era bem clara. Ela usava um vestido vermelho-sangue de veludo e uma tiara verde nos cabelos. Ela puxou Hope para baixo e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Enquanto isso o garoto era girado no braço dos pai como Ian desejava que o seu tivesse feito algum dia.

- Mãe! - ela sorria.

A mãe beijou sua testa e sorriu junto da filha.

- Certo Amy. Eu falarei com Dan mais tarde explicando que não podemos ir ao parque de dinossauros na florida porque a sua escola começara daqui há três semanas. Assim não se preocupe, eu sei que quer rever suas amigas.

Ela deu um sorriso que irritaria qualquer um que tivesse perdido contra ela e beijou a mãe na bochecha.

- Obrigada, mãe! A vovó teve que ir falar com alguém, então pediu para nós nos comportarmos. Eu me comportei?

- Claro, Amy.

Ian dera um passo a frente naquele momento, saindo das costas da mãe. Ele tentara dar um sorriso cavalheirisco como seu pai lhe ensinara quando ele sorrira mostrando os dentes uma vez. Mas tinha quase certeza de que falhara, pois a menina soltou uma risadinha.

- Que cara é essa? - ela perguntou.

Ian reagiu, ofendido.

- É a minha.

- Você é o Ian, não é? Mamãe me mostrou em uma foto - ela estendeu a mão. - Sou Amélia Cahill, mas me chame de Amy, por favor.

Ian tocou na palma da mão, entretanto enquanto se distraia um pouco ao toque ela o puxara para perto de si e estalara um beijo em sua bochecha, como vira sua mãe fazer. Naquela época ela não era timida. Bem, ela nunca fora perto dele.

- A partir de hoje, somos amigos - ela disse e Ian não pode evitar sorrir. Era sua primeira amiga.

"Naquela noite em que o mundo se resumia a dentro daquele globo de neve, Ian experimentou o quê a neve trazia. Eles haviam ficados acordados até tarde da noite, quando o jardim já era o proprio céu de anjos de neve e suas roupas a água de bolas de neve. O que a neve trazia? Um novo amanhã?"

* * *

**O.K. agora me perguntam se Amy não vai ser timida. Bem, eu suspeito que essa timidez seja pela morte dos pais. E se não vai haver busca das pistas para ela superar a timidez eles não vão andar nesse amor nunca, por isso eu exclui boa parte, até porque, duvido que alguém seria timido com seu amigo de infância. Achou fofo? Odiou? Me mande uma review, não é meu aniversário, mas é um ótimo presente de...sexta-feira? sábado? domingo? segunda-feira? terça? bem, deu para captar a ideia. **

**Kisses and Huges, Holly. **


	5. A Neve que se torna Água

**Hello people, estou postando bem rápido, como dá para ver. Estou inspirada. Estou contando a história dessse amor. Sugestões? Aceito com prazer, só não me sugiram o final. Muaháhá. Bom, findi. **

* * *

Uma garota se despediu de Amy, ela estava atrasada. Algumas adolescentes apontavam para Ian e ele ouvia sussurros contínuos "Quem é ele?" perguntava alguma garota. "Não sei, mas é tãão gato" respondeu provavelmente sua amiga. "Será que ele vai estudar aqui?" gritou uma outra. "Ele veio buscar alguém, talvez?". Claro, esses eram os comentários das garotas. os garotos se satisfaziam em olhar atravessado, mesmo assim Ian sorria para todas as garotas que seus olhos encontravam., se divertindo. Ele poderia até sair com alguma delas, se houvesse espaço na agenda.

_Tolas, como eu poderia estudar aqui? _ele pensava. Ian começara a estudar aos quatro anos, em casa, com um professor particular. Uma exigencia de sua mãe. Agora ele se arrependia um pouco de não ter tentado ter uma infância normal. Desde que ganhara sua primeira amiga, ele percebera que queria ter uma vida ao lado dela. Mas não, aos catorze anos ele já frequentava a universidade, depois de ter sido tornado um gênio.

Não era por acaso que ele viera estudar em Harvad, e não em Oxford, como seus pais mandaram. Uma hora de distancia de sua melhor amiga era melhor que um oceano de distancia dela. Ele acenou para Amy quando a encontrou.

Amy ficou mais vermelha que sua roupa. Todos os olhares da escola estavam voltados para ela e sabia que teria problemas no dia seguinte, ela sentiu vontade de bater em Ian. Jogou sua bolsa contra ele, e ele não deixou de notar que ela estava linda. Calça jeans e all-star com um um agasalho vermelho da universidade de Boston eram roupas tão comuns que não chamariam atenção de Ian, a menos que fossem trajadas por aquela ruiva.

- Idiota, eu já disse para nunca fazer isso em publico - eles trocam sorrisos irritantes e descarados antes de seguir pela a rua.

- Para onde vamos? - ele pergunta.

- Hoje é sexta-feira?

- Dãã, não é obvio. Senão como eu estaria aqui, bebeu? - ela o empurra com o corpo, Ian anda um dois passos para o lado antes de revidar.

- Então, não é obvio? Para a Mansão de Grace, o pai e a mãe já devem estar lá. Onde o Faber estacionou? - Faber era o nome do chofer de Ian, ele sabia que a irritava usufruindo da riqueza dos Kabra quando ela não gastava nenhum dinheiro dos Cahill, ainda que seus pais permitissem, assim como Grace, ela insistia em levar uma vida normal, o que não incluía sexta-feira quando Ian a esperava perto da escola, às vezes ela tinha que mudar de escola por causa disso, era o começo do ano letivo, então a maioria dos estudantes da escola não o conheciam.

- Aqui por perto, acho que depois daquela esquina. E Dan?

- O que têm ele?

- Como ele vai ir para a mansão?

- Sei lá. Isso é com ele, pode pedir uma carona para a sua "namorada" - Amy estava irritada com aquilo, ele tinha onze anos! Como tinha uma namorada tão cedo? Era insano.

Eles seguiram caminhando. As pessoas olhavam, claro, quem não olharia? Ian já tivera mais namoradas que dedos em uma mão. Ainda que os comentários fossem desagradáveis com Amy por perto.

"Que lindo. Qual será o número de seu telefone?"

"Espere. Tem uma garota perto dele, quem é aquela vadia?"

"Deve ser a irmã mais nova dele. Como ele poderia sair com uma garota como aquela?"

Amy não se abalava, embora ele sentisse que o aperto em sua mão aumentava um pouco. Ela deu um sorriso debochado.

- Estão achando que somos namorados, dá para acreditar?

Na verdade dava, Amy não era nem um pouco feia na opinião de Ian. E ainda por cima era divertida e compreensiva, gentil. Sim, ele estava apaixonado por ela. Mas Ian sabia que se dissesse aquilo para ela, nunca aceitaria. Fora ela quem lhe salvara da solidão, entretanto a única coisa que fizera em troca foi mudar de namorada todos os meses.

- Ridículo - ele disse suprimindo os sentimentos.

Quando eles dobraram a esquina e não encontraram nenhum carro, Amy bufou.

- Eu não sei porque ainda confio em você - ela comenta, discando um número no celular. - Seu senso de direção é péssimo, sabia?

Ian sorriu, culpado, enquanto ela ligava para Faber e pedia para ele os pegar na rua.

Amy fugira da sala de estar. Ian sabia porque. A namorada de Dan viera junto, e ela uma amiga sua. Naquele tempo, ela odiava Dan por tirar dela sua amiga, e achava nojento que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Ela se virou quando ouviu o som dos pés de Ian quebrando um galho. Ele surgiu do meio do bosque e sentou-se ao seu lado, ambos na frente do laguinho. Ela atirava pedras, fazendo-as quicar diversas vezes pela àgua. Trocara de roupa, um short e uma regata, mas continuva com os mesmos sapatos.

- Eu não entendo o amor - ela dissera. - Por que as pessoas têm que se apaixonar?

- Seu pai e sua mãe se apaixonaram. Eles são felizes. Não seria por isso?

- E de que adianta? Um dia eles irão morrer e se esquecer que amaram. Se reencarnarem, eles casarão com outras pessoas e jamais se verão. Isso é amor? Me explique, eu quero entender.

- Eu não sei explicar. Nunca me apaixonei - ele mentiu, porque certamente não poderia disser que estava apaixonado por ela. Se dissesse toda a amizade se acabaria, pois Amy não o amava do jeito que ele a a amava.

- É por isso que você tem tantas namoradas? - ela questionou. - Por que não ama nenhuma delas?

- Acho que sim. Eu não sabia que você percebia.

- Francamente, eu não sou cega - a pedra que ela atira afunda pela primeira vez, a decepção é estampada em seu rosto e Ian se vê segurando-se para não mergulhar no lago e pegar a pedra para que ela possa jogá-la de novo.

- Não, não é isso que quero dizer. Achei que não ligasse, nunca falou nada.

- É claro que ligo. Você é meu melhor amigo, eu me importo se você estiver destruindo o coração de garotas todos os dias, faria mal para minha imagem.

A fala lhe atinge como um soco no estomago e Amy ri, jogando um pouco de água em seu rosto e correndo.

Ian corre atrás dela, jogando mais água. Eles estão no meio do lago quando ele a alcança, levantando-a no ar em um abraço apertado, suas roupas já estão mais ensopadas que o próprio lago, pingando. Está quente, por isso a água os refresca sob o sol forte.

Eles se sentam no lago, a agua bate nas axilas dele, e nos ombros de Amy. Eles estão rindos adoidados, sem se importar se alguém lhes ver.

- Não podemos entrar em casa assim - ela conclui, torçendo o cabelo nas mãos.

- De fato - ele diz e joga mais água nela.

A partir daquele dia, Ian começou a ter só três namoradas por ano, e Amy nunca mais usou aquele all-star.

"Na Mansão Cahill, mais uma vez eles deram um passo a mais nessa amizade - colorida - e na mansão Cahill a neve se tornava àgua, mais um dia em uma vida que jamais voltaria. Agora Ian entendia o quê Amy queria dizer com o amor e a morte, quem imaginaria que um dia ela lhe perguntara sobre o futuro?"

* * *

**Gostaram? Odiaram? Reviews sugerindo também são aceitas, volto a dizer. E thank you aos que leram! =^.^=**


End file.
